


Let's Begin With Your Hands

by videogamedoc87



Category: Critical Role (Web Series) RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-11
Updated: 2019-10-11
Packaged: 2020-12-07 21:28:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20982650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/videogamedoc87/pseuds/videogamedoc87
Summary: Sam steps a little closer to her, Laura’s breath catching in her throat before he plants his hand right in her face, giggling wildly. Laura growls at him, grabbing his wrist and biting one of his fingers without thinking about it.“Ow! Lauraaaa!” Sam whines, pouting even harder at her as he cradles his hand to his chest.“Oh I didn’t bite you that hard, you big baby. Give it here,” Laura says, grabbing his wrist once more and bringing his hand to her lips, kissing the finger she’d bitten.





	Let's Begin With Your Hands

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks as always to my fellow shame pit roommate for cheerleading and looking it over for me!

_ “She’s Laura. And I love her. I would do anything for *harp music* Laura Bailey.”  _ Those words echo in Laura’s head as the show is winding down, Brian and Sam almost trying to out do each other with their ridiculousness. She giggles as Sam waves his hands around, the bright studio lights shining off his fingernail polish. When she tunes back into the world around her, her mind wanders to his fingers and how they might feel --  _ Nope. No. You do not fantasize about friends while on Talks Machina, _ she berates herself  _ \-- _ the show is wrapping up and Chris is coming over to get their mics. 

“Hey, you alright? You kind of disappeared on us for a second there at the end.” Sam says as the sound guys move around them. 

“I was just tuning out whatever craziness you and Brian were cooking up,” Laura shoots back at him, and Sam raises an eyebrow. “You are not nearly as good at that as I am,” she says in a sing-song voice and Sam shakes his head with a grin. 

“No one is as good as you in anything you do, Laura Bailey,” Sam tells her. “But seriously, you weren’t just tuning us out, not with the way you were fixated on my hands.” His grin turns into a wicked smirk and Laura smacks his arm with a scoff. 

“You’re imagining things,  _ Samuel _ . Not all of us are as in love with you as Liam is.”

“Uh huh. So you definitely didn’t lick your lips while staring at my hands then,” Sam says, turning to walk away, the set cleared out for the night. 

Laura reaches out to grab his hand, “Wait. Uh...I didn’t actually lick my lips did I?”

“So you  _ were _ staring at my hands! I knew it!” Sam crows loudly and Laura shushes him, trying to hold him still as he bounces up and down. 

“Okay. Okay okay okay. Maybe, just fucking  _ maybe _ I was staring at your hands but -- but it was only because the lights were glinting off your nail polish. Also I can’t believe you don’t have nail polish remover anywhere in your house!” 

“Q doesn’t really do the whole nail polish thing. She gets manicures but normally she just gets clear? It chips really easily at work so she never bothers with colors,” Sam says with a shrug. “But just my nail polish huh? Not my soft, hand model quality hands?” He pouts a little, waving his hands in her face, and Laura rolls her eyes at him. 

Sam steps a little closer to her, Laura’s breath catching in her throat before he plants his hand right in her face, giggling wildly. Laura growls at him, grabbing his wrist and biting one of his fingers without thinking about it.

“Ow! Lauraaaa!” Sam whines, pouting even harder at her as he cradles his hand to his chest. 

“Oh I didn’t bite you that hard, you big baby. Give it here,” Laura says, grabbing his wrist once more and bringing his hand to her lips, kissing the finger she’d bitten. 

She looks up at him, their eyes locked as she kisses it again, grinning when he squirms a little.  _ Fuck it. _ She thinks to herself before sucking his finger into her mouth. Sam chokes on a moan, his eyes wide as Laura licks at the painted nail, her eyes dark. It’s  _ a lot _ . Laura *harp music* Bailey has his finger in her mouth, tongue sliding up and down it like she’s sucking a dick. 

“Lau- _ ra _ \-- oh fuck.” Sam says when she sucks another finger in her mouth, her jaw dropping a little to accommodate them. 

Sam can feel his cock pressing against the zipper of his jeans and he squirms and whines when she nips at his fingertips gently. She slides her mouth off with a pop and grins up at him. 

“Something you want, Samuel?” Laura purrs, voice dropping almost into Vex’s register, and Sam whimpers. 

“If you keep doing that, this is all going to be over faster than I would like to admit.” Sam manages to gasp out when Laura sucks three of his fingers into her mouth, teeth scraping across his knuckles. 

“Well, we can’t have that. I have  _ plans _ for these fingers.” Laura says, waggling her eyebrows at him. 

“Plans? What kind of plans?” Sam asks as Laura takes his hand and drags him off to the bathroom. 

She shimmies out of her overalls, tossing them and her shirt to the side before dragging Sam close by his belt loop. Sam can’t fight, doesn’t want to, not when Laura has all her focus on him, a dirty grin on her face as she takes his hand and guides it down to her panties. 

“These kind of plans,” Laura tells him as Sam slips his fingers under the silky fabric. 

Laura is wet already and she grips his bicep as his fingers move against her clit. This is something Sam knows he’s good at -- two decades of marriage have taught him that -- and he leans in to kiss her, swallowing her whines and moans as she shudders against him. 

“You’re--oh fuck Sam!--you’re pretty good with your hands,” Laura pants out as Sam slides two fingers into her, thumb rubbing circles on her clit. 

“You should see what I can do with my mouth,” Sam whispers in her ear. 

“Maybe another--fuck!--time. Just don’t fucking stop,” Laura almost growls before she pulls him into another deep kiss, sinking her teeth into his bottom lip. 

Sam moves to kiss down her neck before pulling his hands away, making Laura whine, “I said don’t stop!” He drags her panties down before unhooking her bra, tossing them to the side before pulling his own shirt off and laying it on the counter behind her. 

“Don’t want you to complain about your ass getting cold,” Sam says with a smirk before picking her up and setting her on the counter. 

He steps closer to her, one arm wrapping around her waist as his fingers move between her legs again. Laura moans, nails digging into his shoulders as she rocks her hips up into the movement of his hand. His mouth wanders down her neck to her chest, teeth tugging at a nipple as he rubs her clit firmly and Laura bites his shoulder to muffle a loud moan. She’s close, so fucking close and when Sam moves his fingers a little faster, the ones inside her pressing up, she cries out and comes, shuddering hard against him. 

“Fuck. Fuck Laura, that was hot,” Sam says, his voice wrecked like he’s spent the last two days playing monster in the booth. 

Laura giggles and grabs his wrist, pulling his wet fingers up to suck them clean. Sam growls softly, moving between her legs to try and grind against her. 

“No,” Laura says, pushing at his chest to get him to move away.

“But I thought…” Sam trails off and pouts at her. 

“That is a very cute pout, but this is about your  _ hands _ Samuel, and I think I want to see what they look like wrapped around your cock,” Laura says.

“Wait, you just want to watch me jerk off?” Sam asks, nose wrinkling a little. 

“Yep,” Laura pops the ‘p’ and giggles at the confused look on Sam’s face. 

“Whatever Laura Bailey wants, Laura Bailey gets,” Sam says, stepping back to lean against the opposite wall, hissing when his bare ass hits the cold tile after he pushes his jeans and underwear down. 

He spits in his hand and wraps it around his cock, biting his lip to keep from outright moaning at the dark look in Laura’s eyes. She’s staring at his cock and Sam rocks his hips a little, maybe putting a little more flair into his strokes than he would if he was alone. It’s strange to have someone just watch you jerk off, but the intensity of Laura’s gaze washes over him, pushing the nervousness away. Sam knows he’s not going to last long, he just made  _ Laura Bailey come with just his fingers _ and he was already on edge before they even got to the bathroom. He moans, keeping eye contact with Laura as his hand moves a little faster, twisting on the upstroke. 

“Talk about hot,” Laura says and Sam blinks, not realizing he’d closed his eyes. “I want to see you come for me, Sam.” 

That’s all it takes; Sam is gone, body arching off the wall as he comes with a low groan. Laura is suddenly in front of him, once again licking his fingers clean with a smirk. Sam feels his cock give a weak twitch and he whimpers a little. 

“Evil woman,” he mutters, tugging her into a hug. 

Laura giggles, poking him in the side until he squeaks, “We’re naked hugging in the bathroom of our studio. I think we’re both evil.” 

They clean up and get dressed before leaving the studio, Sam pulling her into another hug in the parking lot. “Well, that was an interesting evening.” 

Laura leans up to kiss him just once, “We should do it again sometime.” 

“Definitely, now shoo; go home to RoRo and tell him his other Papa misses him very much.” Sam says, smacking her on the ass just to see her glare at him. 

Laura drives home with a smile on her face, giggling as she pictures Travis’s reaction when she tells him what happened. “Worth it.” 


End file.
